Because of an Ice-Wraith
by 4AMurderofCrows
Summary: Saryn asks Farkas and Vilkas to join her in hunting an ice-wraith. With these brothers along, Gods only know what's in store for her.


Because of an Ice Wraith

An Elderscroll Tale by 4aMurderofcrows

Disclaimer: I own nothing. NSFW. MA for a reason. Enjoy! :)

The wind howled and whipped snow into the faces of the three Companions as they traversed the side of the mountain. Before long they found their quarry. An ice-wraith had been terrorizing defenseless travelers on their way to Dawn Star. The creature sensed their approach and screeched at them with icy rage. It weaved their way with serpentine movements intent on attacking the smaller of the three, which, happened to be Saryn. '_Shit!'_ she thought. For all her training as Dhovakiin, she never could get used to the icy specters. The forsworn native always seemed to get injured in one way or another. Which is why she'd brought Farkas and Vilkas with her on this trip.

Saryn flung her hand out and shot a steady stream of fire in the direction of the ice wraith. It switched direction abruptly and flicked its tail at her like a whip. It hit its mark, and she felt the cold grip her around her heart and spread outwards. "Vilkas!" she cried out as she went to one knee. The air seemed to freeze in her lungs, and the pain burned icy hot in her chest.

"No!" Vilkas roared. He rushed to her aid, ax raised. He beat back the specter, slashing until it neared Farkas, who had heard Saryn's scream and come running to her rescue. Farkas bashed it with his shield, distracting it while Vilkas brought down his ax in a final blow, killing the beast. It shattered in a spray of snow and ice.

Farkas dropped his sword and shield and rushed forward, barely catching Saryn before she tumbled down the side of the snowy hill and into the ravine below. "Saryn!" he and Vilkas both cried in unison when she grew limp in his arms.

"What's wrong with her?" Farkas shouted over the wind that kicked up and swirled the snow around them. It whipped her dark hair into her face.

"Ice wraith poison!" Vilkas shouted back. "We have to get her somewhere warm!"

Farkas re-positioned her in his arms, carrying her bridal style he nodded at his brother who retrieved his fallen weaponry and led them down the side of the mountain. There was little time, as Saryn was fading fast.

Precious minutes passed and finally, Vilkas managed to get them to the bottom of the mountain. A tiny one-room cabin was hidden there among the pines and undergrowth. He pulled the door open and led Farkas inside.

Farkas laid the Saryn down near the fireplace and then looked up at his brother with fear in his eyes, "What do we do now?"

Vilkas set down his and Farkas' weaponry and gestured to the small pile of wood stacked against the edge of the fireplace. "Start a fire. We'll have to get her out of her gear and get her warm. The poison freezes the blood. In warmer conditions, it would take only an hour to get her warm, but in this weather, she could freeze to death. I've no antidote with me."

"Will alcohol warm her?" Farkas asked as he hurriedly started building a fire.

Vilkas shook his head. "She's unconscious, and she'll choke on it."

Once the fire was started Vilkas laid Sary n's bedroll down by the fire and then began removing her armor. The woman wasn't wearing heavy armor as it would have hindered her use of duel weaponry. It did not escape Farkas' notice that Vilkas' hands were trembling as he fumbled with the straps and buckles. "She'll be alright," Farkas said aloud. The tremble in his voice belied the statement.

Vilkas nodded anyway and then began removing first her armor and then her boots. Soon she was left only in a damp tunic and trousers. "Damn it!" Vilkas swore. "We'll have to take these off as well."

Farkas looked at his brother with horror on his face. "She'll kill us when she wakes up."

Vilkas scowled, "Then it will be a glorious death. I'll not lose her to this!"

Farkas was inclined to agree. Since she'd come into their lives, Farkas and Vilkas had quietly competed for the attention of the dark-haired beauty. While Farkas had yet to figure out how enamored of the woman Vilkas was, he was himself head over heels in love with her. In truth, he'd thought about taking a visit to Riften to obtain an amulet of Mara. Farkas long dreamed of Saryn laid bare before him and beneath him. He dreamed of waking up with her in his arms and the children they might have together. They'd have fine, strong sons together. Perhaps twins. The thought that he would now have to sacrifice those dreams to this accident was galling. Not to mention, he was not sure that he was ready to have this conversation with Vilkas.

Pushing these thoughts aside, Farkas knelt beside the unconscious woman and gently removed her tunic. Vilkas followed his example and unlaced her breeches and pulled them down her legs. Her underclothes were soaked through, and, the two of them made short work of those as well. Out of respect, Vilkas covered her with the blankets quickly. Both of them averting their eyes as much as possible.

The minutes ticked by and both men watched her worriedly. "You love her. Don't you?" Farkas asked his brother. Vilkas said nothing but turned his head away so that his brother couldn't see his face as was his habit when he was overcome with unwanted emotions.

Farkas snorted. "You could never fool me, brother."

"Now is not the time Farkas," Vilkas replied testily.

"I don't agree," Farkas said frankly. "I love her too."

Vilkas nodded. "I know."

"Assuming she'd want either of us," Farkas continued, "I would never let anyone come between us. I would back off if you asked."

Vilkas shook his head. "How can I deny you happiness, little brother?"

Farkas chuckled, "They say I'm the idiot. Why don't we just let her decide, eh? No hard feelings from the loser? Only best wishes?"

Vilkas looked up at his brother with love, an expression he seldom wore anymore. "You're still the best man I know, little brother. She'd be a lucky girl to have you."

Farkas favored his brother with a broad smile and reached out, taking Saryn's small delicate fingers into his palm. His smile faded into a worried expression. "She's still freezing. I don't think she's warmed up at all."

Vilkas took her other hand. He growled angrily when he found her still cold. "Fuck!" he swore. He saw movement out of the corner of his eye and lifted his gaze to see his brother taking off his clothing. "What are you doing?"

Farkas regarded his brother with an exasperated expression. "She needs body heat. Take off your clothes. We'll have to warm her."

Vilkas, not ordinarily easy to embarrass turned a deep crimson. "She's not going to like this."

Farkas laughed. "Oh, aye. She'll hate it."

Vilkas laughed and shook his head. "Alright," he agreed and then took off his shirt and trousers, leaving on his underclothes.

They both laid down beside her, Farkas snuggled up to her back, and Vilkas pressed against her front. They pulled the blankets up over the three of them and wound their arms around her. "Gods," Farkas shuddered. "She's freezing!"

Vilkas shivered at the cold feel of her against him. He then rubbed the palms of his hands along her arms to try to get her blood moving. "Come on, love. Don't leave us now. Farkas and I have a bit of a rivalry going over you. Wouldn't want to miss that, would you?"

Farkas reached out and squeezed his brother's bicep over Saryn's body. "She'll be ok, her back is already starting to warm up."

Vilkas reached down and touched Saryn's flat stomach, just above her navel. Her skin was lukewarm to the touch. Shuddering, he clutched both Saryn and Farkas in his arms. He dropped a kiss into Saryn's raven colored hair. "Thank the Nine!" he choked on unshed tears.

"Vilkas?" a small voice said between him and Farkas.

He pulled back and looked down at the face of the beauty in his arms. "Aye, love?"

"You're naked," she said in evident confusion. "Who's behind me? Did we get drunk?"

Farkas laughed and then he leaned close and whispered, "Guess who?" into her ear with a wink at Vilkas who chuckled.

Vilkas laughed harder when he saw Saryn's eyes widen. "Farkas!" she choked out and started squirming until Vilkas stilled her by gripping her arm. "Hircine's hairy-arse! What in the seven hells is going on?!" she squeaked out.

"Easy," he soothed as if trying to gentle a wild horse. "An ice-wraith stung you, you've been poisoned, and you need to stay still."

She scowled up at him, "I will not! We're all naked!"

Vilkas exchanged an amused glance with his brother, "Well, I told you she'd be angry."

Farkas pressed closer to Saryn, his grin broadening when she stopped squirming, her eyes widening in shock. "Completely worth it," he purred in her ear.

Vilkas chuckled, understanding that his brother was thinking this might be more fun than frightening. He observed the way that her face had gone from pale to bright red, the pupils of her eyes huge and her temperature had risen considerably. He inhaled deeply and then looked up into Farkas eyes, which stared back at him questioningly. Farkas also inhaled, and his gaze became one of understanding. They communicated their discovery to one another with their eyes and came to the same conclusion. Their mutual love interest was getting aroused.

But, was it only Farkas that was causing this reaction? Vilkas asked Farkas permission with his eyes, and his brother's barely slight nod was all he needed. He leaned down and ghosted his lips over Saryn's. She stiffened and put her hands on his chest as if to stop him, the scent of her arousal rose considerably, and Farkas growled low in his throat at the delicious smell of her. Her hands smoothed their way up into Vilkas' hair, and her nails scratched pleasantly along his scalp. He moaned encouragingly deepened the kiss.

When he finally pulled away her eyes were unfocused and her lips deliciously swollen. "I must be dreaming," she muttered.

He looked up into Farkas' eyes. "Have you dreamed of us, little wolf?" he purred in her ear.

She whimpered and squirmed against them. She was treating them both to some rather delightful friction, and Vilkas was hardening rapidly. She would hardly be the first woman that he'd shared with his brother. Their first time had been in a brothel and they'd only been able to afford one whore between them, after all. However, this woman was different. How could he share her with Farkas?

"You're thinking about this too hard," Farkas admonished him as he kissed Sary n's bare shoulder and upward taking her earlobe between his teeth and nibbling gently. Saryn moaned and reached for Vilkas, her small hand stroking through the hair on his chest.

He touched her cheek gently, "You want us both?"

She gave him a look that was at once shy and hopeful. "I...yes," she replied.

He sighed. "We both love you, you know?"

She looked mildly shamed, and he felt sorry to have caused her to feel that way. "No, you've done nothing wrong. Farkas doesn't think of consequences. He will bed you, whether or not you give thought to him as a suitor later, but, your rejection will break his heart. I can take the rejection, but, after I take you, I don't know if I could walk away. Do you understand?"

She trembled and nodded. "I have struggled with this, Vilkas. I've kept my distance from you both because I've not been able to choose. I don't know if I can choose either of you and bare to hurt the other."

Vilkas looked up at his brother with a 'See, I told you so!' look.

Farkas rolled his eyes and shrugged. As if to say 'So?'

Vilkas raised a brow, 'Share?'

Farkas smiled devilishly 'Wouldn't be the first time.'

Vilkas ran a hand through his dark brown locks and looked down at Sary n's perplexed face and found that he couldn't give her up. Would this be so bad? She could only marry one of them, however. Did it matter to him which one if they both could live as a husband to her? He looked back up at Farkas, 'Forever?'

Farkas reached out and squeezed his brother's arm. 'Forever, if she wants.'

He sighed again. "Only one of us could legally be your husband. But, we're willing to stay faithful to you, if you'll have us?"

Tears sprang to her eyes, and for a moment Vilkas feared that he'd said something wrong. But when she closed the distance between them and kissed him as though her life depended on it, all his fears evaporated. "I love you!" she said breathlessly and then turned around in his arms to face Farkas.

"I love you, too," she said gently and kissed Farkas tenderly yet passionately.

"We love you," Farkas and Vilkas said in unison once Farkas and Saryn's kiss ended. The three of them laughed.

"There is one thing I've always wanted to know," Saryn said impishly.

Farkas and Vilkas looked at each other with confusion and back down at her again, "What?" they both said.

She grinned devilishly and then reached downwards both behind and in front of her, stroking down over taught abs and to their groins, her deft fingers wrapping around their lengths and stroking. "Whether or not you two were alike in every way," she said breathlessly.

They both gave a lusty growl, and she giggled, "Both impressive, I will say."

The twins were of similar length with Farkas just a little thicker than Vilkas. They were both well endowed and had been favorite patrons at brothels in several towns. "She's a minx," Vilkas commented to his brother.

"We'll have to teach her a lesson," Farkas agreed.

"Hungry, brother?" Vilkas let a feral grin spread over his face, and it widened as Sary n's prideful smirk fell off her face and instead was trepidatious.

"Famished," Farkas replied.

"Me first," Vilkas said.

Farkas inclined his head "You can warm it up for me," he said with a laugh.

"What are we doing?" Saryn asked with worry as Farkas removed his warmth from behind her. He laid her down on her back as Vilkas gently bent her legs at her knees and positioned himself between her legs.

"You aren't doing anything but letting us show you our appreciation for your beauty," he replied cheekily.

She raised an inky brow at him in question. He chuckled but ignored Saryn. Instead, he looked up at his brother and gestured to the dark-haired beauty between them, "Try to keep her quiet for me."

Farkas grinned and lay down next to her, his impressive erection pressed against her hip as he captured her lips with his. She moaned, and Vilkas watched as Farkas trailed a sword-calloused hand from Saryn's cheek, over the column of her throat and down to a full round breast. He massaged it, and Vilkas found himself hardening impossibly further at the sight of its pink peak stiffening under the attention. Vilkas then slid down stroking her smooth tanned thighs and then parted them. He hooked her legs over his shoulders and then leaned his head down, pressing his lips to her sex in an open mouth kiss. She bucked against him, and he growled in warning.

"Now, now, love," Farkas soothed her when he pulled out of the kiss. "Let Vilkas taste what he's been smelling on you for the last month, eh? You've teased him long enough."

She whimpered and moaned when Vilkas swiped his tongue from her perineum to her clit in one long broad stroke. "Ysmir's beard!" she swore earning a chuckle from the twins.

Farkas trailed kisses from her lips downwards until he reached her full round breasts. "These, have haunted my dreams," he replied before taking one into his mouth and suckling gently, flicking his tongue over her nipple in gentle movements.

She writhed beneath them, then spread her legs wider when Vilkas thrust his tongue into her as deeply as he could, "Oh, Gods" she said.

"Mmph," came Vilkas muffled reply. He lapped at her, seemingly not being able to get enough. He penetrated her with his tongue repeatedly, mimicking the motion he later hoped to repeat with his hardness. Soon she was shouting, and the ground below them shook with her barely contained thu'um. He increased his efforts, and soon the dam of her pleasure burst over his tongue, flooding his mouth with her liquid release. He lapped at her gently, enjoying the mewling sounds she made.

"Stop!" she begged.

He pulled away, his face glistening and his smile wide, "As my love commands."

Farkas laughed. "You did well, brother! She's speechless!" He laughed further when Saryn purred contentedly. "Oh, no love. You don't get out of this that easily."

He took her chin in his hand and directed her gaze to Vilkas' hardness. "You're going to return the favor, love," he said then helped her to her knees and gently shifted her to all fours.

She looked behind her to find him stroking his considerable length and looking at her glistening swollen womanhood. She felt her cheeks heat up, but her arousal increased and her already wet sex flooded anew. His nostrils flared, and a shudder of pleasure went through her. He leaned forward and scented her like a dog, no, like a wolf. She moaned.

"Why are you waiting? If you don't mount her, I'll take my turn early," Vilkas scolded making Saryn giggle.

Farkas straightened and then positioned himself at her entrance. Then he thrust forward slowly, the head of his length stretching her. Her giggles were cut off in a strangled moan. "Farkas!" she hissed out in pleasure.

"By the Nine!" Farkas hissed. "She's tight."

The memory of her entrance around his tongue made Vilkas nod, "Yes, and responsive. Aren't you love?" he asked fondly. She whimpered in an answer as Farkas pushed deeper.

Vilkas stroked his thick hard length in front of her, and when her eyes fell on him, and she licked her lips, he knew that she was ready. "See something you want?"

She looked up at him pleadingly, and her mouth fell open as Farkas sheathed himself to the hilt within her. Vilkas took a handful of her hair and thrust his hard cock gently between her lips, "I'm so hard for you, Saryn. Please," he begged her.

She moaned and opened her mouth for him, sliding her tongue along the underside of his shaft as he pushed further into her mouth. He swore when she took her hand and caressed his sack when he thrust into her mouth. "Ysmgamor's cock!" he exclaimed. "I won't last long if you keep that up!" he said before she hollowed her cheeks and sucked hard. He threw his head back and moaned, all thoughts fleeing his mind.

Farkas watched Saryn pleasure Vilkas and marveled at how he felt not a spark of jealousy, in fact, the sight of her sucking his brother off made him harden impossibly within her, and he wondered if he might not be a little sick in the head. Then she pushed back on his shaft making the head of his cock burrow deep inside her, hitting the nub of her cervix and he lost control. He wrapped an arm around her waist to keep her still enough so that she would not choke on Vilkas and crouched over her so that his cock went deeper inside her. He thrust as hard and as deep as he could. He growled as he rode her and reveled in the sounds she made muffled by his brother's cock in her mouth.

Vilkas fucked her mouth now with abandon, shouting out his pleasure as she relaxed her throat on a deep thrust and spilled his seed. "Fuck, Saryn!"

She made a choking sound as he came in large thick streams of seed. She came up for air with cum dripping down her chin. He groaned as he pulled out his member which was still spurting and let his seed stream out from the head onto her pink lips. "That's it, taste it. All for you, love."

She purred and opened her mouth to let the remainder of his pleasure land on her tongue, swallowing as much as she could. She moaned happily.

Farkas watched his brother cum into Sary n's mouth and felt his balls tighten. It was the most erotic thing he'd ever seen, and Saryn wiggled her ass and tightened around him. Farkas could hold it no longer. He reached around and stroked the nub between her legs, and she mewled in pleasure, her already tight channel contracted around him, and he found his cock being milked by her walls as she suddenly came hard around him.

"Dibella's tits!" Farkas growled and now not hindered by fear of her choking, began pistoning in and out of her savagely, the sound of his loins slapping against her ass filled the cabin. He thrust hard, once, twice, then buried himself to the hilt, his seed coating her walls in great spurts.

She cried out at the feeling, "Fuck, yes Farkas!"

The brothers made love to Saryn well into the night until the three, exhausted from their love-play fell asleep in a sated pile of limbs next to the dwindling fire.

Two days later found Saryn in the temple of Mara, the goddess's Amulet perched happily between her full breasts with Farkas on her left and Vilkas on her right. She looked up at them both lovingly. The Priest of Mara found their request unusual, and though he could only enter one husband into the marriage registry, he saw no harm nor religious tenet against marrying both men to her. It was more unusual that both men were willing.

Still, it made them all very happy and the love the three had for each other flooded the temple with a power the Priest had seldom felt. Mara's happiness over the union was palpable, and he could not refuse her will. Thus, he married the young lady to the brothers. They moved to a little plot of land near Falkreath, and there Saryn, Farkas and Vilkas lived through the liberation of Skyrim from the Empire and the destruction of Alduin. Months later, Saryn gave birth to twins. Which one was the father? Neither Farkas nor Vilkas knew, nor cared. What mattered was that they had sons, sons they would not abandon to fight a war, and a wife that loved them with all her heart.

And they lived happily ever after. All thanks to an Ice Wraith.

A/N: What do you think?


End file.
